


Henry Cakevill

by spicycrispysalmon



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, MasterChef Indonesia (TV) RPF
Genre: Baking, Ben Don't Ruin Your Kitchen, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Ben, Juna Please Don't Read This, M/M, Most Ambitious Crossover, Pure Henry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycrispysalmon/pseuds/spicycrispysalmon
Summary: Henry tried to bake something with some help from a friend. Ben misunderstood. They ended up baking another thing in the kitchen.
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill, Henry Cavill & Juna Rorimpandey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Henry Cakevill

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL, I DON'T KNOW HOW DID THIS POP OUT OF MY HEAD OKAY I FULLY BLAME HENRY'S LOAF BREAD STORY AND HIS SHIRTLESS COOKING SCENE IN BVS WHEN I JUST FINISHED A WHOLE SEASON OF MASTERCHEF. THAT'S IT AND THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT SO MAYBE I WILL GET ANOTHER IDEA TO WRITE ABOUT NOW IM GONNA SCREAM
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"... You have four different bakeries and one grumpy boyfriend on the speed dial who would get you anything you want.. and you want to bake a loaf bread by yourself. You're really the Superman." Henry ignored Juna's protest as he installed the phone handle on the kitchen counter. He was getting used to hear everyone's grumbles and sarcastic remarks and he was patient enough to counter them with a faint smile. 

"But you've been baking for the past weeks, so you should be proud of me to actually follow your complicated recipe!" The blue-eyed man beamed happily and winked right after he put the baking tray into the oven. He startled and turned around when he heard the familiar foot steps approaching him in the kitchen. 

"I didn't know my breakfast would be cooked by an actual.. _snack_ ," Ben's sleepy mumbles can be heard between his yawn, his hand ran over his lover's bare hips slowly, grinning as he heard the soft chuckles from Henry's reddish lips. But the playful grin didn't last too long until he noticed a groan coming from the corner of the kitchen. He frowned and turned around, trying to find the source of the unpleasant voice.

Ben got in a defensive position and crossed his arms as he realized that someone had been staring at him and the shirtless Henry. "What the heck are you doing at this hour, _Junior_ ?" Ben gritted his teeth and spoke in irritated voice as he exchanged his glare between Henry and the phone. He could understand if he woke up in an empty bed after a long night with Henry, but finding his beloved boyfriend cooked and talked to another man only in his sweatpants is unacceptable!

"First of all, don't ever call me by my full name again, even though we all know that you are older than all of us, oldman." Juna put a pressure on the last word as he cocked his eyebrow at Ben's glare. "I thought poor eye-sight would happen to elder people when they reach 70s but I should've known you're too old to know that I was actually having a lovely chat with Henry from his own phone in his own kit—" Henry sighed and simply stared at his lover with a disappointed but not surprised look on his face as his phone was shoved in Ben's pocket. "I haven't asked him about the garnish," was the only thing he mumbled when he was being cornered between the kitchen counter and his lover. 

"You have four different bakeries and one boyfriend to get you anything you want, yet you chose to contact that grumpy man to tell you how to bake? Wearing my second favorite sweatpants?" Ben exhaled loudly and pressed his lips on Henry's smooth temple, letting his boyfriend brushed his hand through his grayish hair gently. "He said the exact same thing but he called you the grumpy one instead.. But I think, you both could be the dynamic duo since your sarcasms.. _match_." Henry can't stop himself from giggling out loud at Ben's grumpy pout and frown. "... I tried to bake this.. bread because I've been noticing how you tried to get me into the bakery shop yet you always hesitated because you don't want to ruin my nutritionist list. So I asked Juna to get me the best recipe for a healthy loaf bread so we both can enjoy it, without worries."

Hearing Henry's explanation with the familiar soothing tone in his deep voice was enough to make Ben buried his face on the younger man's hair. He mumbled a quiet apology and tighten his embrace around him.

"... If this bread doesn't taste as good as I expected, I'll block his number from your phone." 

"See, you're starting to act judging like him as we— mmm!"

Henry's little teasy voice was cut off quickly and replaced with soft giggles and groans fill in the kitchen. Ben definitely has another meaning for _baking_ and he had nothing to complain about.


End file.
